


Hi!

by Qwerty_2poynt0



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Humanstuck, little kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_2poynt0/pseuds/Qwerty_2poynt0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's nice to meet you!"<br/>"Who are you?"<br/>"What's that supposed to mean?"<br/>"I like you."<br/>"You wanna be my friend?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What?

   'BOING BOING BOING BOING' Jade rose higher and higher into the still almost-evening air as the sun sunk lower and lower. The trampoline propelled her upward over and over as she became a bit dizzy. Then she attempted a double-backflip pirouette and ended up bouncing on her back, the breath knocked out of her. She wanted to cry, but instead she ended up laughing. She was really a goofy 7-year-old.

   "Nice moves.", said a sarcastic voice, and Jade got up and looked around. But her brother, John, wasn't in the yard. So she bounced up and looked into the neighboring yard and found herself staring directly at,

   "Terezi!- BOING! - What are you doing up that tree?-BOING!", asked Jade. The neighboring 8-year-old had positively no idea what the whimsical, glasses-wearing doof on the trampoline was talking about. 

   "What? My name's Theresa, and I always climb this tree to watch the sun set. You just never see, because you only set up that trampoline today."

   "Yeah, -BOING- how'd you know?"

   "Your brother's in my class. That, and I've never seen that in your yard before."

   "Well anyway, -BOING- I could swear your name was -BOING- Terezi, and you had -BOING- a set of pointy candy corn horns. -BOING!"

   " _What?_  Are you insane or something?", Gaped Theresa. 

   "No, -BOING- I'm Jade. -BOING- And where are your red glasses?"

   All Theresa could do was stare.

   "Alright, have we met before, or are you just completely off your rocker?"

   "Hm, -BOING- probably both.-BOING!", said Jade smiling."But I think my dream -BOING- may have gotten  how you looked wrong, -BOING- now that I think about it. -BOING- Maybe you aren't a troll. -BOING!"


	2. Come on!

   Theresa was incredibly insulted, "OF COURSE NOT YOU DODO!", She screeched at the ditz next door. Jade just sort of continued jumping for a while and stared back at the frustrated girl up the tree. But before she could apologize, John came out the back door.

   "Hey, Jade," he called across the yard adorned with a garden, a sandbox, and a swing set no one was brave enough to use. Their dog, Bec, looked out at her as if wondering how on earth she could possibly be flying through the air. "Grandma just finished dinner, if you're late you won't get dessert, and I am NOT listening to Grandpa's stories alone. Hi, Theresa!", he said tilting his head and looking over at the neighboring girl in the tree.

   Theresa passively waved then turned back toward the horizon as the sun slowly clipped the tops of the houses and the hills farther in the distance. Jade sort of glanced over and decided it probably wasn't imperative that she apologize immediately. 

   "Be right there!", she hollered back, stealing one last glance at the mid-spring horizon. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the sun looked like a beautiful, vibrant orange as the skies around it burned out in a bright callidescope of lovely colors. Further out in the sky, it had changed to a dark indigo so rich it looked tangible, and if Jade had stayed out longer she may have begun to see the pinpricks of stars that Theresa had seen.

   As Jade entered her house, Theresa watched the sun sink lower and lower and began to stop thinking, as she often did when she stared out at the skies. But what Jade had said kept bubbling up to the edge of her conciousness. What had she meant, troll and candy corn horns? How did she come up with Terezi? Was what she'd said all just some elaborate joke? She decided not to bother with these questions and instead began to look up. There was one star, and another, and another. Mom's court case must be taking an awful long time. What was this jury even doing? If this kept up, Aunt Pauline would have to make dinner again, and Theresa really wanted something other than Mac n' Cheese tonight. Just as Theresa was about to jump the fence to see what John and Jade were having and maybe get some answers to her questions, her 10-year-old sister, Layla popped her head out the door.

   "Theresa! Mom's home! Hurry up, or you'll miss the, 'dramatic retelling of mundane events'!", She yelled across the yard, even though it wasn't all that big of a yard, and the tree Theresa was in was only high enough to put her waist at the same level as the top of the fence. 'Dramatic retelling of mundane events ' was a phrase their mother used to define the trials she participated in when she was on the defense or prosecution, although Theresa wouldn't call 'boldly objecting and purging injustice' ,as her mother put it, mundane. She also taught them all about court rooms and really big words. Aunt Pauline would interject in the middle of a story sometimes and tell their mom things like, "Stop filling their heads with nonsensical fantasies. ", or, Theresa's favorite, "When you were born I just knew someday I'd have to go make sure you didn't kill anyone else, like any good big sister would, because that is how hell bent you were on squeezing every last injustice out of the world." Theresa couldn't wait.


	3. Welcome!

   BANG! Elliott tensed, then slammed the book he was reading shut as muffled laughter came from the other side of the apartment wall. Being the proud owner of the title most uptight 8-year-old on earth, Elliott had had just about enough of this. If his room wasn't under construction, he wouldn't even be in this shanty that somehow passed as an abode for these people. Being an extremely privelaged individual was hard. It's hard and no one understands.

   "Come, Arthur.", he demanded, waving his butler over, seeing as the mustachioed assistant was the only one his father sent with him. Elliott had passing curiosity, as he often did, about what his older brother, Horus, did when their dad took him to his workplace as an engineering professor at a nearby college, where he sometimes filled in for some of the english teachers. Horus seemed to enjoy it, but Elliott had never asked him about it.

   "Coming, sir.", Arthur responded as any good butler would do. Elliott marched out the door and to the neighboring apartment. He rammed his fist into the door, but quickly stopped when he realized he was chipping the bland white paint. He was always astonished by his sheer physical ability on a daily basis.

   "I'LL GET IT!"  "NO IT'S MY TURN!"  "BUT WHAT IF IT'S-"  "GIRLS, GIRLS, CALM DOWN, I'LL GET IT!"  "PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEAAASSSSEEEE CAN I GET IT?"

   These people were incredibly loud. And Elliott could swear he could hear muffled music. Before he could knock a second time, the door opened.

   "Yes?", said a small, delicate voice like fine china. More sounds made themselves known as well, the clattering of dishes and lilting music along with a small array of bubbly voices. Elliott's eye level was just to the point where he was looking directly at the little cat ears attatched the girl's hat which harbored tufts of short, messy hair. But before he could apologize for chipping the paint and complain about the noise, the girl squealed in a voice that just may have been able to break glass. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT WAS YOU!"

   "Pardon?", surely he hadn't seen this girl before. At least, he hoped not.

   "You're that boy my age who moved next door! I asked the desk clerk who you were after you drove up in that snazzy car of yours."

   "Oh.", he said, "Well, I would like to-"

   "Come in, come in! We were making scones and tea to bring you, but since you're already here, you could help us! It would be twice as fun with you making them with us.", Before Elliott could object, he was yanked inside where his nose was bobmarded by the smell of tea and fresh pastries. He bumped into an ornate table on the way in. Adding to the buzz around him. He had always been like a bull in a china shop. That was part of the reason his room needed rennovations.

   "Oh, there you are, Nancy.", said a tall woman with almost criminally long hair, "Who's your friend? "


	4. Let Me Introduce...

   Elliott looked around at the strange mix of scenery crowding the apartment. There was a huge array of maps, globes, and vases that made Elliott nervous, he didn't want to break anything.

   "This is-... um...", Nancy trailed off.

   "Elliott.", he said gruffly.

   "Elliott! This is Elliott, the boy who just moved in next door. Can he help us make the scones and tea and everything?"

   "Why of course.", the woman said. She walked forward and held her hand out to him.

   "How do you do? I'm Nancy's mother. She's been very excited to meet you."

   "Don't tell him that!!!", Nancy squalled. Her mother chuckled. Elliott shook her hand and introduced himself.

   "Elliott Zahaak. This is Arthur.", he gestured behind him to Arthur who nodded to her. She stared at him for a few seconds before they heard a loud  _CRASH!_ from the kitchen followed by 'MOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!'

   "One moment.", she said. She puttered over to the kitchen while Nancy walked up to Arthur.

   "Hi!", she said, "I'm Nancy, are you Elliott's dad?"

   Arthur blinked down at her as Elliott stepped between them.

   "Of course not! He's my butler!"

   "WOAH! You have a butler?!?!"

   "Yes, and I'd also like to say that I don't want to help with your baking project."

   She stared at him for a couple seconds as various shenanigans could be heard in the kitchen. Then she smiled and said,

   "Oh, don't worry if you can't bake, you can still stir things and grab some of the ingredients.", she grabbed his hand, "Now come on! They might need our help making a mess!"

   "Don't you mean cleaning up?"

   "No!"


End file.
